fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
ZvS: Nacht van de Storm: Hoofdstuk 11
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 11 "Wie ben je?" vroeg Stormpoot beverig. Hij knipperde het water uit zijn ogen en keek op de naar de zilvergrijze kat. Het was een vrouwtje. Ze had een dikke cyperse vacht en ronde lichtgroene ogen. Ook had ze een vrij platte snoet waardoor ze er knorrig uitzag. De kat snoof en schudde zich uit. "Onbeleefd!" snauwde ze."Onverantwoordelijk!" Ada zat er ongemakkelijk naast en begon het rivierwater uit haar vacht te wassen. "Gedraagt zich als een kitten!" ging de poes verder. Stormpoot schudde zich zo voorzichtig mogelijk uit en staarde haar aan. "Wat kijk je nou, snotneus?" zei de vrouwtjeskat. "Ehm... mag ik je naam weten?" vroeg Sneeuwzang. De zilvergrijze poes snoof nogmaals luid. "Respect! Ik ben Veder. Dat vriendinnetje van jullie was tenminste beleefd genoeg om me te smeken haar te helpen jullie uit die strontrivier te vissen!" Ada's gezicht werd rood."Zij is tenminste een fijne kat! En nu drogen jullie, of ik laat jullie mijn hol niet binnen!" Stormpoot begon gegeneerd zijn vacht grondig en ruw te wassen tot het rivierwater eruit was en hij kon drogen in de bries. Sneeuwzang was er al klaar mee, en ze rilde van de kou. Stormpoot drukte zich zorgzaam tegen haar aan. Ada's staart hing slap toen ze Veder naar een struik in een rotsgeul volgde. De struik liep heel diep, en de grond was mooi bekleed met bedmos en dons. "Zorg maar dat jullie gauw slapen! En waag het niet te praten!" bromde Veder voor ze zich in een nest bij de ingang oprolde. Stormpoot en Sneeuwzang gingen knus bij elkaar liggen. "Kom je, Ada?" vroeg Stormpoot."Nee... ik lig wel ergens anders." zei ze stilletjes. Ze liep naar Veder en vroeg voorzichtig iets. Er klonk nog meer gebrom en uiteindelijk rolde Ada zich weliswaar glimlachend naast de oude poes op. Wat een zelfmedelijden! dacht Stormpoot minachtend. Hij en Sneeuwzang tongden zwijgend samen. Daarna vielen ze al gauw in slaap. Bestand:ZvS_tussenstukje.png Toen Stormpoot wakker werd, lag Veder wel te ronken in haar hoek, maar Ada en Sneeuwzang waren beiden verdwenen. Geschrokken stond hij op en trippelde hij richting de ingang. "Stil!" gromde Veder. Stormpoot schrok en glipte gauw naar buiten. Al vlug vond hij Ada en Sneeuwzang bij de oever van de rivier. Net wanneer hij naar hen toe wou wandelen, sprong Sneeuwzang op en grauwde ze dreigend naar Ada. De eenling deinsde achteruit, haar ogen groot van schrik, en rende toen weg. Sneeuwzang draaide zich woest om en stampte de andere richting uit. Stormpoot vroeg zich ongemakkelijk af achter wie hij aan moest gaan. Hij koos uiteindelijk voor Sneeuwzang, maar haar kon hij nergens meer bespeuren. Daarom besloot hij te jagen. Het leek wel alsof de Rivier van het Sterrenlicht de plek was waar alle gestorven prooi naartoe was gegaan, of althans één van de plekken, want er was héél veel prooi. Wanneer je er eentje doodde, kwam er meteen al een nieuwe aanlopen! Stormpoot bukte zich in de jachthouding die hij van Appelceder had geleerd. Toen herinnerde hij zich dat hij de vorige nacht over een van zijn trainingen met zijn mentor had gedroomd. Het was een fijne droom geweest, maar toch was Stormpoot met weemoedige tranen in zijn ogen wakker geworden. Appelceder had hem veel geleerd. Stormpoot spitste zijn oren, zorgde dat de wind zijn geur niet liet meedrijven en wachtte op enig teken van prooi. Al gauw ontdekte hij een mals, jong konijn in de struiken. Het knabbelde aan het gras en leek helemaal niet op de omgeving te letten. Stormpoot sloop erheen, en wanneer hij dicht genoeg was, zette hij zich met zijn sterke achterpoten af, gleed hij over de grond en griste hij het konijn mee in zijn landing. Het dier had niet eens de tijd om te krijsen, want Stormpoot had zijn nek al doorgebeten. Triomfantelijk droeg hij het diertje terug naar Veder's struik. Ze zouden gauw door moeten gaan, maar dat kon niet zonder een goede maaltijd. Tot zijn verrassing kwam Ada net terug met een grote, dikke muis tussen haar tanden geklemd. "Veder, wil je delen?" vroeg ze. Veder bromde als antwoord en kwam naast de zandkleurige poes zitten zodat ze een hap kon nemen en hem dan doorgeven. Sneeuwzang kwam ook aanwandelen, maar in plaats van prooi had zij een paar kruiden bij zich. Ze behandelde de schrammen aan hun kussentjes, maar Ada sloeg ze vreemd genoeg over. Toen ze klaar was ging ze naast Stormpoot zitten en deelden de twee het konijn. Ada vertelde Veder over hun naderende vertrek. De oude poes bromde; "Oké dan. Ik wandel wel een tijdje met jullie mee, voor het geval die twee weer op het idee komen een partijtje te gaan zwemmen!" Stormpoot wou protesteren, maar zijn mond zat vol met konijn en toen hij hem opende keek Veder hem dreigend aan. "Manieren, katje, manieren!" klaagde ze."Nooit spreken met je mond vol prooi! Een beetje dankbaarheid!" Stormpoot rolde bijna onmerkbaar met zijn ogen, maar Veder had het gezien. "Breng hem wat manieren bij, wil je, kleintje?" vroeg ze aan Ada. Die knikte guitig. "Clankatten hebben nooit manieren gehad!" ging Veder klaaglijk verder."Gedraag je, jonkie! En jij ook!" zei ze tegen Sneeuwzang, die een brokje konijn in het gras liet vallen. "Jullie zien er niet uit! Wassen jullie je zelfs wanneer jullie opstaan?! Ik zou zweren van niet!" Ada giechelde stilletjes. Toen ving ze Sneeuwzang's giftige blik en legde ze haar ogen plat tegen haar kop. Veder snoof luid. "Ik weet dat je ruzie met haar hebt, wittie, maar dat wil niet zeggen dat je onbeleefd tegen haar moet zijn! We weten allemaal al dat je het niet fijn vind om in het krijt te staan bij een mindere, maar zo is het nu eenmaal!" Stormpoot keek zijn medicijnkat verrast aan. Was het waar? Vond ze het echt niet leuk om bij Ada in het krijt te staan? En vooral; waarom niet? Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 10 ���� Hoofdstuk 12 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Nacht van de Storm